Between the Lines of College
by Gabby-Chwan
Summary: Hiding underneath a table and in between a man's legs is not how you want to start your day in a new school life. Wait… a high school student in college? Violet eyes met mines as he glared down at me between his legs. "What on earth are you doing…?" Oh how I could hear the venom in his masculine voice, "Enjoying the view…" I muttered. How the hell did I end up in this situation?


Between the Lines of College

Chapter 1

"Prologue"

I looked down at my Rick Astley watch. It was 12:30 AM.

Shit. I only have fifteen minutes to break in and break out. I felt a small bead of sweat tickled down my face as I struggled to hold the flash light in my mouth. I took out a small pin and worked my way through the cabinet's lock just to get the damn thing open.

The room was dark, only bits and pieces of moonlight were shinning through the window's curtains of the principle's office. It's too hot… why the hell did I have to wear all black!

"Are you done yet? God, why does it take you like… a _billion hours_ just to get that damn fridge open?" an obnoxious voice rang out. I rolled my eyes. You have got to be kidding me…

"Alyssa," I started, my eyes and hands still concentrating on the lock, "my one and only bitch, you do realize we are in here because of that stupid dare you agreed too!? Then you do it!"

My blond curly short hair friend pouted, "I know but every freaking door here looks like a fridge! I mean, did you see the door handle when we picked the lock to get in the principle's office?"

"Yeah?"

"It was a fridge handle." Alyssa continued in disbelief, "All you had to do was pull!"

I smiled with the flash light still in my mouth and shrugged, "What can you do? Our principle has a thing for fridges."

"But a fridge!? I think our school is just poor. What about all those fundraisers we-?"

 _TICK._

I looked over at Alyssa and we both grinned at each other. I shoved the pin into my black sweater, and spat out the flashlight. Success! I eagerly opened the cabinet and there it was… student's permanents records, portfolios, student cases, you name it! Scanning and shuffling through the files, I found Alyssa's file and passed it to her, and continued to find mines.

My eyes drifted to a green folder that stated in bold capital letters; **ARIES GABRIELA MAPLE.** Wait… is that police tape!? What the hell.

I glared as Alyssa looked over my shoulder, "How come your file is so big?"

I made a _tch_ sound and opened it on the principle's desk. My eyes widen, oh heck no!

"I **did not** do any of these pranks! Look Alyssa, look at these cases! And look at my grades! Ugh those fucking bitches! I think her and her _she – man_ group were here before us." I gawked, "Oh c'mon! I did not make out with a hot dog why is this picture of me eating a hot dog in here!?"

Alyssa coughed, trying to hide her snicker, "Well Aries, there is a time in your life when you need to discover yourself. I guess you aren't really into men or women but-"

"Finish that sentence and you are dead to me."

Alyssa hugged me from behind and quietly laughed, "I love you too."

I sighed. "I think the only reason why that bitch wanted us here was to check our files. She obviously tampered with it… And this is obviously her cursive handwriting ugh!" I said holding up a piece of paper, written on it was; _Aries G. Maple making out with a hot dog LOL._

Alyssa opened her file next and her faced changed in absolute disgust, "THAT BITCH! SHE DREW A MOUTACHE ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE. I AM SO GONNA KICK HER SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS!"

"What!? Let me see." After looking at her file I stared at her, "Alyssa?"

"SHE IS GONNA SEE FUCKING HELL!"

"Alyssa." I tried again.

Alyssa, with sudden ugly demon face looked up, "WHAT!?"

I gave her a confused look, "That was you in freshman year remember? You had a weird blond beard going on before your dad let you shaved it off."

Alyssa, still angry, blushed, "Hey! She could have done something to make it prettier! I had to go through hell of bullying and-"

" _I think I heard something coming from the principle's office Bob."_

I quickly shut off my flash light and grabbed Alyssa as we both ducked down under the desk. Typical. Beads of light shined through the glass windows in front of the principle's office, scanning every corner of the room. Alyssa and I stared at each other before the door slowly pushed opened. Two night guards came in, scanning the room until their flash light rest on top of the principle's desk…

… Where we left the files! Shit! We need those!

"Greg," said Bob, a chubby man Bob was who was slightly balding, "Someone was obviously in here. We passed this room several times today."

Greg, the other night guard, only nodded. "You're right." He scanned the files on the desk, "Aries Maple? Alyssa Cortex? Why are these students' files out?"

 _Burp!_

Alyssa whispered harshly at me, "Did you just burp!?"

"I got nervous and excited!" I whispered back covering my mouth.

Suddenly the light shinned down underneath the desk where we hid. Before they can take a good look at our faces, I punched, well I think, Bob in the face and grabbed hold of Alyssa as we ran out of the office.

 **With the night guards…**

"BOB NO!" Greg yelled as he fell dramatically on the ground and grabbed hold of Bob. Bob cradled his face with tears in his eyes.

"Greg…" Bob muttered.

"Yes Bob!?" the night guard called out desperately.

It was quiet…. Too quiet until he heard a small whisper from Bob, "Avenge me!"

And with that, Greg dropped Bob and stood up. He narrowed his eyes towards the direction the girls ran.

The chase is on.

 **Original POV:**

"Aries! I can't run anymore! You know I suck at running!" Alyssa managed to gasp. I turned a sharp left down the school hall with Alyssa in hand and made it to the girl's bathroom which so happened to be on the second floor of the school.

I opened it and slammed it shut. We were both panting hard as my back slid down against the door. I glared into Alyssa's green eyes.

"It's not even that! You're wearing a black skimpy dress, why!? I thought you said we had to wear black!"

"This is black!" She stated defensively. My eyes widen.

"That's your mom's revealing dress when she goes out on dates! Are you even suppose to have that on in these occasions!?" I countered.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Did you see that movie? Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

I stopped and raised a brow, "Yeah?"

"Well," she proudly started, "Don't you think I look like Angelina Jolie in this dress?"

It took me a moment to say something but I stopped, "Damn it… you're right. It does! Man and here I am stuck with my brother's stupid black sweater and shorts…"

Suddenly, there was banging against my back as the girl's bathroom door was forced opened. It took all of my strength, and Alyssa's to push the door back close. We both tensed up when we saw the night guard's foot stopping the door from fully closing.

"I know you guys are in here! I can smell you from the first floor.…"

I glared at Alyssa; she smiled awkwardly at me, and said "It was an expensive perfume! I had to wear it for tonight's occasion!"

Sometimes I wonder why I am still friends with her.

I did something I probably shouldn't have done. I opened the door and slammed forcefully on the night guard's foot. Forcing him to yelp in pain and fall on the ground. Alyssa and I ran down the hall to the stair case which led to the third floor. As soon as we open the door, there he was…. _Bob_ and all of his fatass glory. I cringed at his face… man did I give him that black eye?

"You young lady…" he started, taking a step closer, "Are not going anywhere but the police station."

I raised an eyebrow. Young lady? I turned to my left and gawked even more. Alyssa wasn't there. She was gone. Are you serious!? Talk about betrayal!

I turned around and saw a flash of blond making its way down the staircase. She totally ditched me! What the hell kind of friend ditches me!? Screw _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ the movie, this was _Hunger Games_ now. Every man for themselves!

I glared, it's a good thing my hood was still on so he could not see my face, "I don't think so buddy."

He narrowed his eyes at me. He looked to his right and grabbed hold of a cardboard stick and threw it to me. I caught it nervously and raised at eyebrow.

"The hell!?"

"Fight me." Bob said, as he unshielded his own cardboard box stick out of his pants. Where the hell did he get that!? And how the hell did that even fit in there!

"Are you serious!?" but before I could even get any further explanations, Bob attacked, forcing me to retaliate. I feel like I am in a Star Wars movie.

With a few hits and dodges, we were both panting… well mostly him. He looked up at me and smirk, "I have never met an opponent as good as you are."

I glared, "THIS ISN'T STAR WARS YOU IDIOT!"

Bob had a serious expression on his face, "Not if I told you… If I was your father?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE KIDS BOB! NO ONE WANTS A MAN THAT SHOVES PAPER STICKS DOWN THEIR ASSES FOR NO REASON!" I shouted.

The night guard pouted, "Hey… that was harsh…"

I rolled my eyes. Before he could come at me, I quickly took off my sweater and jumped on top of him. I twisted my body so my legs were around his neck as I quickly blind folded him with my sweater. He yelled out in frustration and I quickly got off of him and ran. My long hair dark brunette hair that was tied in a pony hit my face as soon as I turned to the next corner. I entered an empty classroom. I looked around and saw a small window.

I guess I could rest here for a few minutes…

 _"HEY YOU THERE! GET BACK HERE!"_ I heard a heavy exhausted scream. I think he's trying to run! No Bob no!

So much for resting.

I weighed the potential options I thought of in my head and narrowed my eyes towards the window. I ONLY HAD ONE OPTION!

I ran towards the window and opened it. As soon as I was about to step out I stared at the beautiful horizon of buildings … compared to the school's ground. Holy shit…

"This is the third floor…" I reminded myself, "I'm gonna die!"

Suddenly the door slammed opened revealing a very mad… and sweaty night guard. He had a sinister look on his face as he ripped my black sweater into pieces. I gasped, that's my brother's useless stupid sweater!

"HERE'S BOBBY!" He shouted before he launched himself at me.

I smirked, "And here's my middle finger!" I flicked him off before I jumped out the window.

 **Next morning….**

I groaned.

.

.

.

Not the kind of morning I was used too.

.

.

.

I held my hand to my chest. Oh good, my heart is still _beating._ Wait, which also means, _I'm still alive._ Another positive thing! Okay, two things I can check off my check list. Slowly but struggling, I ran my hand that was previously on my heart and touched my neck, again to my chest, and settled it on my stomach. _Spectacular!_ I still had a shirt on and I am definitely not just naked.

Naked? Oh shit.

Quickly I grabbed my crotch… No! Not what you think! I am just checking if I still had some pants on. I felt the thin black fabric of my shorts fisted into my hands. Okay, another thing I can check off my list once again because this girl is still as good as the Virgin Mary.

Forcing the tiny little muscles I had on my eye lids, I struggled to get them open. I managed one to slowly drift open; however, the other one was not so successful.

Based on my hazed vision, I looked around only to have met a brick wall. Brick wall? Focusing more, my eye, (which was the only one I managed to get open since I assumed my other eye was beat up), drifted across the wall. Graffiti's everywhere, especially those realistic penises students call art just flat out displayed in front of me with all its freaking glory. Why do men think drawing a damn penis is art? I squinted closer and scoffed. Shit, those are really detailed penises… I was actually quite impressed.

I looked down and scanned my surroundings. Based on the penis filled graffiti wall in front of me, the garbage filled bags under me, (this is what probably made my ass comfortable), and the dead squirrel in the corner, (everyone called him Mr. Bubs for some reason), I can safely assumed my current position is in my high school's back alleyway.

I struggled to get up but flinched. I grabbed the hems of my white t – shirt and lifted it up. I nervously gulped. That was one nasty bruise on the side of my stomach. Arghh! Stupid bitch and that stupid dare. Stupid night guards! Stupid Bob and his stupid cardboard box stick shit thingy! And stupid Alyssa for ditching me last night!

Speaking of Alyssa… where did she go?

Suddenly I heard the school bell. I quickly got up and dusted myself as I heard a hoard of students coming in from the front of the school. I dashed through some garbage bags, cans, and bushes and hid behind a wall right beside the entrance. Before I knew it, I spotted Alyssa. Her short blond hair was down and straightened as she wore a pink tank top and a white dress just above her knees but shortened to her thighs. She wore thick mascara and eye liner that made her green eyes pop and a cherry lip gloss to go with it. Her pink school bag was hung on her shoulder and- screw it. She looked like a perfect angel that did jack criminal SHIT last night.

Suddenly she laughed. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the group she was with. April!? That stupid bitch we made a dare with!? And her wannabe bitches, great! As they entered the school foyer I heard April laughed.

"I can't believe you ditched her last night! You are unbelievable Alyssa!"

Alyssa nervously laughed as she scratched her head, "Yeah! You should have seen the look on her face!"

I gawked. Alyssa!? My only friend and bitch for life in high school…. Was in on this!?

"I can't believe Aries fell for that dare! We only messed up her file instead of yours, it must have been so funny to see her reaction with that hot dog picture we had on her!" one of the girls in April's groups snickered. They all laughed.

I was beyond angry. I felt betrayed and never in my life humiliated. They even made me fought Bob the Jedi! No one wants to fight Bob the Jedi! As they went to their respective classrooms I snuck into school and went straight to the girl's locker room on the first floor near the gym. I took a quick shower and _borrowed_ some shampoo from one of the girls that was in the stall next to mine. As soon as I was clean, I also _borrowed_ her extra clean underwear, white tank top, and some black sweats she had out. I dried my long hair underneath the hand dryer and tied it back into a ponytail.

"Hey, where's my clothes!?"

I ran out.

 ** _oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_**

"Good morning Ms. Maple. It's nice of you to join us on this beautiful occasion of which I would like to call; school." My homeroom teacher announced with such sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, but smiled as I entered the classroom. Mr. Baldski, my history teacher narrowed his eyes at me as I cleared my throat, "Sorry sir, I had trouble finding my textbooks."

He looked at the books in my hands, "Are those the textbooks you have been looking for?"

I smiled even more, "Yup, aren't they great for height adjustments when you need to see the classroom board?"

He sighed and waved his hand, motioning me to sit down and is not willing to argue with me anymore. Other students snickered and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alyssa who was starring at me. What's this? A nervous glance I see? I glared and she quickly looked away, pretending to find the floor much more interesting than my choice of clothes. Well… stolen clothes.

Suddenly I felt a smack on my back and turned around to meet a huge grin, "Funny as always Aries!" I grinned back.

"Good morning to you Tyson!"

"Mr. Granger, for the fifth time this morning will you shut up!?" the history yelled. We both turned back into our respective seats as the lesson continued.

As if that could happen.

The classroom door deliberately swung open revealing two night guards from last night, especially a beat up Bob, and- oh great! The fridge loving principle!

"I am sorry to interrupt your lesson Mr. Baldski, but I have news to press amongst a certain student here in your classroom. Now is Ms. Maple present right now?" the principle asked, scanning his wrinkled eyes across the room until they met mines.

His eyes narrowed down into a glare, "Ms. Maple, I would like to see you in my office."

I shifted uncomfortably. The rest of the students whistled and made obnoxious noises like, " _oooooooos"_ and _"bitch's in trouble!"_ as I stood up and walked with the principle and the night guards out of the classroom.

This can't be good.

 ** _oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_**

"EXPELLED!?" I shouted.

I slammed my fist on top of the desk, causing the two night guards on each side of the principle to flinch. I looked up and glared at the principle straight in the face, "You're accusing me of breaking into your office, messing up my own portfolio, and trying to steal Alyssa's and other students just to mess theirs up!?"

The principle rested his chin on his folded hands and he glared back, "These two here said they saw you last night break in and playing around my cabinets. As well…" he opened his drawer and took out a watch, "And I believe this was left at the crime scene?"

He pressed the button on the side and the jingle to Rick Astley's famous song played, _"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…."_

I gulped, shit.

"W-Well I wasn't the only one there! Alyssa was with me! And I-"

"And why would Alyssa commit the most stupidest crime you ever done so far? She is one of the best students we have here in Kalikoh High! And why on earth would she draw a moustache in her own portfolio? You, young lady have not only breached into my office, but as well damaged and tampered with students' permanent records." The principle continued, throwing the watch into my hands and slamming three files in front of me. Wait… three?

The principle opened each one, "You tried to tamper with your own records by having a picture of you displaying inappropriate sexual actions towards a hot-"

"OH C'MON! I WAS EATING THE HOTDOG-"

"Drew a moustache on Alyssa's face-"

"SHE HAD ONE ALREADY IN FRESHMAN YEAR!"

"And lastly said all these disrespectful things about my _granddaughter_!"

I raised my eyebrows. Granddaughter?

I looked at the final file and sneered. April…. April was the principle's granddaughter!?

I desperately looked at the principle, "Okay look. Sure I broke into your office, along with ALYSSA YOU CLAIMED TO BE AN ANGEL, but all of this was a stupid dare your granddaughter came up with! It wasn't our fault, let alone mines! Please, you can't expel me, my mom and dad would kill me! I'm only seventeen years old! I have one more year until I graduate! Please you can't do this to me I-"

"Ms. Maple," the principle started. I stared at him with desperate eyes.

"It's done. Pack your things and leave. You are immediately terminated as a student in this school. I wish you the best of luck." He said, getting up from his chair and leaving the principle's office.

I couldn't breathe. Shit, shit shit! I did the next thing I could only think of.

I ran out of the principle's office room and through the halls. Many students were starring at me and whispering. I chose to ignore it until I bumped into a certain dark blue hair boy. I fell on my sorry ass, "Aries? Where are you going? Rumors are saying you got expelled from this school." Tyson said as he helped me up.

Wow… news spread freaking fast!

I glared and grabbed his hand and we were both running down the halls. By the time we ran up the stairs to the third floor, we entered into the PA room and I forced Tyson inside. He raised an eyebrow at me as I rampage through the desk to find a key. I looked at Tyson and grinned, "Watch the door for me will ya?"

Tyson blinked and stood by the door, there was excitement dancing in his eyes, "And what are you going to do Aries?"

I smirked and held the key to the PA system. I opened the cabinet and took out the PA microphone and set it up, "Oh… just a parting gift before I leave. I am going to miss you guys you know?"

Tyson couldn't help gawked, "Whatever it is Aries…"

I watched him silently.

"Never mind, do your thing girl!"

Thus the PA was on and I took a deep breath. Tyson kept looking out the door to see if there was anybody coming by.

 _"Good Morning Students of Kalikoh High! Aries Maple speaking and I have the most spectacular! Most juicy! Unbelievable! Dirty summer secrets I would like to share as a parting gift before I leave this school…"_


End file.
